


At First Sight (Third Time Lucky)

by swingandswirl



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, numb3rs100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/pseuds/swingandswirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby doesn't believe love at first sight ever ends well. And then he meets Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight (Third Time Lucky)

  
 

Colby doesn’t believe in love at first sight.

Well, that’s not strictly true, since it’s happened to him twice now, but since both times have blown up in his face rather spectacularly, Colby would really, really like for it not to exist any more.

Next time he falls in love, he hopes- prays to God with everything he’s got- that he’s gonna be third time lucky, that it’s gonna be a long slow build. Somebody he’s gotten to know, hopefully for years, someone he can count on to be his friend as well as his lover. He’s done with these crazy rollercoaster rides that just end in tears and heartbreak- next time he wants a love like his Mama and Daddy had, a love as steady and calm as the ocean on a warm summer’s day, and as deep and true.

And then he meets Charlie Eppes, takes one look at warm brown eyes and messy curls, the curve of his mouth as he babbles on about something Colby doesn’t have a hope in hell of understanding, summa cum laude or no, and he knows he’s fucked, sideways.

Because Cupid’s struck again, and with the boss’ little brother, to boot.

 

++++

 

Miracle number one is that Colby came out of the whole Janus clusterfuck alive and mostly okay.

Miracle number two is that no-one seems to hate him for it. Well, David probably does, but Colby’s not thinking about that.

Miracle number three (maybe three, four and five, because this feels too big for just one, and okay, maybe Colby’s a little loopy right now) is that Charlie is gay (and Colby should have known, because reallly, who was the Professor kidding with that thing with Penfield?) and he’s single, and he’s just asked Colby out.

And Colby must have been quiet a little too long, because the smile’s dropping off Charlie’s face, and no, no, Colby’s gotta fix this, right the fuck now. He’s never been able to stand Charlie’s big sad puppy-dog eyes, but he’s no good with words- the spectacular meltdown of his relationship with Danny Woods back in college is proof enough of that- so he just pulls Charlie in close and kisses him.

And wow, what a kiss- at first it’s a bit awkward, the angle bad and their noses bumping together- but then Charlie shifts his head a bit and fuck, it’s perfect.

 

++++

 

‘Redheads, man. Twins. And with the nicest-’

Colby tunes out Rafe’s monologue- he’s used to it by now, the endless litany of hot dates and pretty girls and whatever other self-indulgent nonsense comes out of his mouth- and man, Rafe Catalanotto really loves the sound of his own voice.

Colby jerks back to attention when he hears the sound of his own name. ‘Earth to Granger, jeez, dude, what’s with you?’ Colby shrugs sheepishly, but Rafe’s off again. ‘Listen, me and the guys, we’re thinking, Vegas this weekend, hit the tables, pick up some chicks?’  
Colby forces a smile onto his face. ‘Uh, no thanks, I’ve got plans with Charlie.’

Rafe makes a face. ‘Aw, man, you’re no fun anymore!’ he says, the other guys at the table adding their own protests.

Colby smiles again and lets the teasing and banter wash over him. Perhaps once upon a time he’d have been jealous of Rafe, of the bachelor life. Now, though? Now he’s got Charlie, now he’s got coffee-flavoured kisses and chalk-dusted hands, a drawer in Charlie’s dresser and a permanent place for him at the Craftsman’s dinner table.

And honestly, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

 

++++

 

‘... I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.’

Their friends erupt in cheers and applause behind them, but Colby doesn’t hear them, the JP’s voice echoing in his ears. Husband.

And then Charlie’s kissing him, and it’s been three years since that first, awkward kiss in Charlie’s office but Colby’s world tilts on its axis just like it did that day. Husband. He’s kissing his husband.

They finally pull apart for air and Colby knows he’s got the biggest, goofiest smile on his face but he doesn’t care. He’d never even dreamed of being able to have this, growing up in Winchester where being gay meant you were damned for all eternity. To be standing here with the love of his life, under a chuppah held up by his siblings in both blood and love, and the family that had claimed him as one of their own before he’d ever been more than a friend to Charlie... Colby’s not ashamed of the tears on his face, not when they come from the bright shining joy bubbling in his heart.

Colby kisses Charlie under the California sky, and admits that maybe, sometimes, love at first sight really does work.

 

++++

 

 


End file.
